The Time Guardian
by MaryAnne Claire
Summary: When Kagome inherits her father’s Medallion it plagues her and Inuyasha with hidden memories, while they are being hunted for the Medallion's secret power. Could discovering their shrouded past bring them closer together or be the death of them?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had her eyes glued to the textbook, hoping that if she stared at it intensely enough, information would seep into her brain through osmosis. She had reached the point that she was so far behind for tomorrow's final test, she didn't even know where to begin studying. Of course, the piercing gold eyes peering over her shoulder wasn't helping her concentration either.

She slammed her fists down on either side of her books with frustration and whirled around so quickly she nearly knocked Inuyasha over. "If you haven't noticed I'm trying to study!"

Inuyasha sat crossed legged on her bed, crossing his arms defensively and scoffing, "These stupid tests are taking up too much of your time. We need to get back to find the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku does."

Kagome turned her back to him and rolled her eyes, wondering if he'd ever come up with a different excuse for bugging her. If he could just admit, even once, that he liked spending time with her and missed her when she was away, she could deal with all the other annoyances he caused her.

She grumbled, "Well these tests may not be important to you, but they are to me and could determine whether I'll be able to go to high school or not." She waved her hand in dismissal. "Why don't you go see if Mama or Grandpa need help with something? I think I saw them unpacking heavy boxes earlier." Inuyasha snorted with irritation and grumbled complaints, but he did leave rather rapidly out her bedroom window.

Kagome sighed. No matter how often he protested otherwise, it was impossible for him to not help people in need, especially those he cared for… like her family.

Instead of studying like she had planned, she dropped her head on her piled books and sighed again. She wondered how long it would be like this between her and Inuyasha. Stuck in this limbo world between friends, adversaries and something more…

She spent practically every moment with him. He wouldn't let another guy touch her. Her family treated him as one of them. He had sacrificed himself to save her life repeatedly! It was obvious he cared for her and she was special to him, but… was it enough? Was it love? The real kind of love, in which you could start a life with someone?

Then there was always Kikyo, a lurking ghost haunting the doorstep of any romance brewing between her and Inuyasha. Kagome had to feel sorry for Kikyo. She had been tricked by Naraku into hurting the one man she ever loved. Her life had been stolen from her when she was much too young. Now she was doomed to walk the earth as a bitter lonely corpse, never truly living or being able to move on and find peace. Her heart went out to Kikyo, yet it also broke her heart as well.

As long as Kikyo was around, Inuyasha could never truly love her. It was so obvious his heart still belonged to Kikyo, no matter what form of life she took. After all, she had been there first. They had fallen in love with each other first. Something like that just can't fade away. No matter how badly she wanted it to.

Kagome shot straight up and slapped her face to rid herself of these depressing thoughts. She had more important things to worry about like passing her high school entrance exam and having even the slightest chance of a successful future.

So she pushed thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind and studied harder than she ever remembered.

Hours later Kagome emerged from her room, bleary-eyed with her hands sore from writing and her back aching from being stooped over books. She shuffled downstairs to the kitchen needing a well-deserved break and snack.

As she passed the living room, she saw Inuyasha sitting in front of the TV with his nose inches away from the screen, his eyes wide with fascination. Kagome shook her head. He always reminded her of a cat staring into a fishbowl when he was studying new technologies from her world; getting up so close as if that would make it easier for him to figure out how they worked.

However she did a double take and stepped back into the room when she noticed what he was watching. _Her face_ as a gap toothed, five year old in pig tails, filled up the screen. "What are you watching?!" she yelled out in horror as she raced to block the TV with her body. Inuyasha frowned at her and tried to look around her. "Hey I was watching that!"

Just as they were about to tackle each other in another argument, Kagome's mother walked. "Oh Kagome, did you see the old family videos. Inuyasha and I discovered them while he was helping me clean out the attic. I figured he might like watching them." Kagome stood up and stomped her foot in frustration, "Mama, how could you? They are embarrassing!" Her mother waved a hand as if to brush her worries away and smiled sweetly, "Nonsense, you are adorable!"

Kagome slapped her hand against her forehead and groaned. She turned around to find Inuyasha plastered once again in front of the TV, staring at it with his brows furrowed in concentration. "I know the girl in this box."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course you know her. It's me." Inuyasha's head whipped around to face her wide-eyed. His head swiveled back and forth between her and her five her year image on the screen.

He seemed exceedingly confused, "It can't be you. You're right here!" Then he chuckled as if she were simple, "Also that girl is much too young to be you." Kagome slapped her palm against her forehead once again and rubbed her hands over her face. She was feeling the warning signs of a headache start in her temples.

She then took a deep breath and began to explain the process of being able to record and keep memories on video. Even as you get older the image of the memories stays the same. Someone took this video of her as a little girl so even now they could watch and see her exactly the way she was. Inuyasha still didn't seem to believe her.

She sighed and said, "It's like a painting that isn't just a image, but an entire memory with unlimited painted images… like a magic painting with a jewel shard embedded in it." Finally light seemed to dawn in his gold eyes. He might attack the TV to find the supposed jewel shard, but at least he wasn't giving her that angry confused glare anymore.

When their attention turned back to the TV, Kagome's brows rose as she sat next to Inuyasha. "Mama, what video is this? I don't think I've ever seen it." Her mother stopped in the doorway, "Oh, I haven't seen this one in years. It was you fifth birthday." She shook her head as she continued to pick up the living room. "I haven't thought of that day in so long even though it gave me nightmares for years."

Kagome's brows furrowed, "Nightmares?" Her mother barely seemed to hear her as she continued to unpack boxes, "Oh yes. It was terribly frightening. You disappeared." Kagome blinked, "I what?"

Her mother continued rifling through the box as if there were nothing to be surprised over. "I went inside to bring out the cake and when I came back you were gone. We looked everywhere for you and even called the police. Your father wasn't able to find you until the next day."

Kagome's mouth dropped, her brain a whirlwind of confusion. "How did I not know about this?!" Her mother walked over with a warm smile and patted her shoulder. "Well you were very young darling. It's not a surprise that you don't remember it."

Kagome dug her fingers into her hair, "Still… why have you never mentioned this to me before." "Well, when you came back you didn't seem to remember what happened to you at all. You just kept asking where the birthday cake was. Your father and I decided that it was best to forget the whole thing in case it might upset you."

Kagome slumped to the floor next to Inuyasha, who was watching her with perplexed eyes. "I can't believe I don't remember this. I can't believe I never knew I disappeared for two days." She turned to see her five year old face on the screen again wearing a blindfold and giggling with joy as she was spun around. She whispered under her breath, "Where could I have been?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was in a daze as she walked, her feet moving involuntarily towards home. She bit her thumbnail nervously, but for once she wasn't worried about her latest exam. She was still bothered by what her mother told her about her fifth birthday and her disappearance. It was driving her crazy trying to remember what happened that day. She vaguely recalled her friends playing birthday games and her mother's belly thick with her little brother Souta, but not so much as a glimmer of where she wandered off. It was like an itch at the back of her brain she couldn't scratch no matter how hard she tried to reach it.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts; it wasn't until she heard the blasting of horns that she realized with horror she had stepped off the curb and into on coming traffic.

Cringing against the eminent impact, she was suddenly swooped up with the breath knocked out of her. She found herself clutching frantically to red cloth and her face buried into a familiar shoulder. Inuyasha stood precariously perched on the truck's roof with her gathered in his arms and his baseball hat tilted over his head, hiding his ears. He scowled down at her, "What is wrong with you?"

As usually in these situations where Inuyasha had her bundled protectively in his arms, Kagome had to go through a mental checklist

_1. Avoid swooning_

_2. Focus eyesight_

_3. Steady breathing_

_4. Slow down heart rate_

_5. Convince yourself that your confused and woozy state is due to the near death experience and not the fact that you being held like a rescued princess by the one guy you have ever loved_

Once Kagome completed her mental checklist and regained her senses she frowned at him. "Well, sorry. I was distracted." With a scoff, Inuyasha leapt off the roof of the car to the nearest building, ignoring Kagome's wails of protest that he would be seen. He snarled, "You are completely hopeless without me around. If I hadn't been following you, you would have been…."

Kagome interrupted with a raised brow, "You were following me?" Inuyasha proceeded to blush as he held onto her tighter and grumbled, "Well…I… You would get in trouble if I left you alone!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Once again, getting Inuyasha to admit he cared and worried about her was more difficult than pulling out fingernails with pliers.

After bouncing off a few rooftops, they were quickly home and Inuyasha set her down. She looked up into his eyes, her big dark eyes practically glistening in the sunlight. "Thank you. For saving me." Kagome smiled when Inuyasha blushed and scratched his head. "Well, enough wasting time. You finished your 'test thing' so we need to back."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, fine. Just let me grab my stuff. Then we can go back to the other world and scour for jewel shards as much as you want." Inuyasha huffed and grumbled as he followed her to her bedroom.

Kagome marked off each item on her list as she packed them. Let's see...

_Sleeping bag… check_

_Medical supplies… check_

_Food… check_

_Flashlight and matches… check_

_Books…._

Kagome frowned as she looked down at her already stuffed backpack. "Well, maybe just math." As she sat on her backpack and bounced, trying to cram everything in she realized that Inuyasha had preoccupied himself by rummaging through her belongings.

She looked up to see him trying to pry open her music box with his claw and jumped up to swipe it away from him, "Hey! Knock it off! I keep telling you not to mess with my stuff, you're going to break it."

Inuyasha plopped onto her bed and crossed his arms like a five year old in a snit because his toy had been taken away. "I heard a sound from inside and wanted to see what it was." He glanced at her and then looked at the ceiling, "And I wasn't going to break it!"

Studying his pouting expressing Kagome sighed and walked over to retrieve a key from her desk drawer. She sat next to him on the bed and used the key to wind up the music box. "If you wanted to see inside, you just had to ask me."

A sweet tinkling sound drifted from the music box as it slowly cranked open. The sound of it was so familiar and comfortable that it still managed to warm Kagome's heart after all these years.

Inuyasha watched with wide-eyed fascination as Kagome explained, "This was one of the first gifts my father brought back from one of his many travels so it is very special to me. I keep all of my treasures in it."

Kagome pulled out a photo of her grandparents, a small notebook with a pressed flower inside, and an autograph of her favorite musician. Inuyasha reached into the box with a furrowed brow a pulled out a small flute, clumsily carved from wood. It was so poorly made; it probably couldn't make a single correct note. Strangely though Inuyasha seemed fixated on it with narrowed gold eyes as his fingers ran over it carefully. "Where did you get this?"

Kagome raised her brow in quizzical confusion, "You know, I don't really remember. I've had it for so long, I can't remember a time when I didn't have it. My father probably bought it or made it for me."

She giggled as she took it from his hands, "I know it is sort of misshapen, but I always thought it was sweet looking. There's something about it that always made me happy." Her eyes glazed over as she was lost in memory, "Whenever I was sad or lonely growing up, I would always take out this flute and try to play it. For some reason the funny sounds it made always made me feel better."

She put it to her lips and blew, making an awkward ear ringing sound. Kagome laughed as she turned to see Inuyasha clutching his head as if in pain. "Hey," she patted his shoulder, "it didn't sound that bad."

Her teasing stuck her throat when she saw his face. His eyes were clenched tight and his complexion was as pale as moonlight. She kneeled down in front on him, her eyes wide with panic as she took hold of his shoulders. "Hey, are you alright? Inuyasha! What's wrong?" He didn't seem to hear her as his clutched his head even tighter and sweat dripped down his forehead.

Kagome shook him, her voice wobbling with fear. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA OSUWARI!!" Inuyasha immediately planted face first onto her carpeted bedroom floor.

To Kagome's immense relief Inuyasha shot up rubbing his aching head and glaring at her with familiar irritation. He stood up and yelled in her face, "What was that for?!"

Kagome pointed back at him and yelled, "You were under some weird trance. I had to do something to save you." Inuyasha clenched his fists in frustration, "It wasn't a trance you idiot. It was just a headache." Kagome stomped her foot, "It wasn't just a headache. You didn't even respond when I called your name. You don't show that much pain even when you have a hole in your stomach."

She jabbed a finger into his chest, "And don't call me an idiot you… you… idiot. That's the last time I save you." Inuyasha waved his arms in the air, "Good! You cause nothing but trouble when you try!" "WHHHAAAAT!"…

_Hours Later…_

Hoisting her backpack on her shoulder, Kagome headed to her front door. After finishing her argument with Inuyasha and making him "Osuwari" out the window hard enough to make an indention in her mother's flower beds, Kagome was finally able to finish her packing.

She ran by the kitchen, "Bye Mama, I'm leaving for the other world now." Her mother bustled after her, "Wait Kagome I need to give you something." Kagome whirled around, biting her lip with frustration. "Gee Mama, Inuyasha is already mad at me. If I make him wait any longer, he'll kill me." Her mother giggled as if her daughter imminent murder was somehow amusing. Kagome sighed.

Her mother reached into her apron pocket, "He'll understand. This is important." She pulled out a small round object wrapped in an beautifully woven shawl and held it out to Kagome, "This is what I have been searching for. Your father made me promise to give it to you one day when you were ready. I think you have proven that by all the hard work you've done in the other world." She smiled as Kagome took it with shaking hands. Slowly she unraveled the shawl revealing the silver medallion necklace beneath.

The medallion was ancient, but still shone as if were newly polished. Around the border of the medallion was intricately carved twisting vines and at the center was a sundial. It was an image that Kagome knew well. She did not have a single memory of her father without him wearing it.

"Father's medallion?" she asked with awe. She tried to hand it back to her mother, "Mama, I can't take this. It is too precious! I could lose it, especially in the other world." Her mother shook her head serenely and closed Kagome's fingers around the medallion. "Now you need it now more than ever. This medallion was your father's lucky charm. It will protect you on all of your adventures." She smiled, "Along with that dog-eared friend of yours."

Tears gathered in the corners of Kagome's eyes, as she hugged her mother. Kagome gave a watery smile as she placed the medallion necklace over her head. "So how does it look?" She twirled dramatically, making the silver medallion twinkle in the changing light. Her mother nodded and clasped her hands, "It looks… right."

Waving goodbye, Kagome's mother watched Kagome run off toward the well, keeping her smile in place. It would have impossible for Kagome to see her mother's white knuckled grip on the doorframe and her silent prayer. "Please dear…" she prayed with all of her might, "Please keep our daughter safe."

Inuyasha growled when he saw Kagome running toward him. "Took you long enough." Kagome just smiled sweetly, "Anytime you want to take another face plant in the rose bushes, just let me know." Inuyasha promptly shut his mouth.

They both stood on the edge of the well. Inuyasha nodded at Kagome, "You ready?" Kagome wrapped her hand around her father's medallion, feeling as if it was pouring new energy and courage into her, just like her mother said it would. She smiled at Inuyasha as she took hold of his hand, "Let's go."

She didn't miss the extra squeeze Inuyasha gave her hand as they jumped together into the swirling pink and purple light of the next world. Neither of them knew what awaited them beyond the well's portal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kagome's little fists gripped the overhanging vines so tightly; her hands were white with strain. It felt as if she were scaling a mountain. She gritted her teeth and growled to pull herself up. She would not let go and fall into that dark scary hole again. Nothing was worth that. _

_When she finally reached the light she flung herself over the edge of the wall and tumbled to the ground, gasping for breath. She was a mess. Her perfectly prepared pigtails were snagged and tangled, falling in a helpless heap around her face. Her bright cherub cheeks were smudged with mud. Her new party dress was ruined and the grass made her skinned knees itch._

_Kagome was so exhausted from her climb that she wasn't immediately able to take in her surroundings. Her dark eyes widened with horror when she realized she had no idea where she was. All she saw around her was grass and trees, with nothing familiar or distinct between them._

_Her bottom lip began to quiver when the panic and helplessness set in. "Mooommmy!" she whimpered. "Daaaddddyyy!" she wailed. No one answered. Not a soul._

_Kagome began to twist her disheveled hair, an unbreakable nervous habit. Her head whipped around when she suddenly heard a rustle in the grass. However the sound did not encourage her, sending shivers up her spine. She backed away awkwardly when she heard the rustle again with a chilling noise somewhere between and growl and a hiss. Kagome held her breath as her little heart beat rapidly in her chest._

_Then she saw it coming toward her. She got a vague glimpse of a snakelike creature with horns and her blood ran cold. Nearly paralyzed with fright she turned to run away, but her legs got tangled beneath her with the fright and the next thing she knew her face was smashed against the ground. _

_Kagome fell on her back to see that the creature was upon her. Its massive jaw was spread wide with saliva dripping off its fangs, about to devour her whole. She was trapped. She could do nothing more than cover her face and scream. _

Kagome jolted upright screaming. Inuyasha was already holding her arms and shaking her, "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up, it is a dream." He wrapped his arms so tightly around her that her face was buried in his shoulder. His fingers dug into her hair, brushing down her face, trying to sooth her. He whispered, "It was only a dream. We're here. You have to wake up now."

Finally Kagome realized she was awake and stopped screaming. She breathed heavily into Inuyasha's chest trying to slow down her breathing and her heart. Her hands instinctively clutched at Inuyasha's back to ground herself and became aware of her surroundings.

She was no longer a little girl. She was here in the feudal era with Inuyasha and all of her best friends Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. All of who were circling around her with concerned faces.

The moment Inuyasha realized their embrace was being watched so closely he quickly let go of Kagome, dropping her hastily to the ground. Kagome rubbed her injured head as she watched him backing away and turning red with embarrassment. She nearly sighed with frustration.

Miroku gave her one of his ridiculous carefree smiles, "That was some dream you had there. Everyone within mile could hear you screaming." Sango elbowed him and gave Kagome a warm smile. Shippo climbed into her lap "Are you alright? Are you really alright?"

Kagome rubbed her hands over her face trying to wipe the remnants of the dream away, "Yes I'm fine. I dreamt I came here as a little girl and was attacked by a demon." She whispered under her breath, "Only it felt so… so real."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Enough distractions. We should all get back to sleep. We have long way to travel tomorrow if we are going to find Naraku and you humans already are traveling too slowly." Miroku whacked Inuyasha on the head with his staff and Sango mumbled something about Inuyasha being insensitive.

Kagome rolled her eyes and snuggled back into her sleeping bag. However she was unable to hide her smile when she noticed Inuyasha laid down much closer to her than he had before.

Kagome dragged her feet up the hill. Despite the fact she had been walking constantly for the past several months, today Inuyasha had been merciless. Shippo had given up on walking and hitched a ride on her backpack. Miroku was sweating profusely under the scorching sun. Even the resilient Sango and Kirara appeared sluggish and worn out. The only one who seemed immune to the grueling pace without rest was of course Inuyasha, which wasn't fair because he wasn't even fully human.

Miroku stopped, slumped over his staff and breathing heavily. "Inuyasha we have to stop. The women need to rest." Sango raised a brow at him because Miroku was obviously in worse shape than her. Kagome was too tired to even be offended. Inuyasha whipped around to face them growling, "You humans are too weak. We don't have time to stop while Naraku is still out there and could get the shards before us!"

Shippo turned their water bottle upside down with only a few measly drops spilling out. "I'm thirsty too." Kagome's stomach growled embarrassingly loud, "We haven't eaten all day either." Miroku grinned, "See, perfect. We will stop at this village to get food, water and rest."

Inuyasha roared with such intensity that everyone jumped back in surprise, "No not this village! We'll move on to another one." Sango groaned, "It's seven more miles to the next village!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and put his nose in the air, "We are not stopping."

Kagome dropped her backpack to the ground, panting heavily. Her eyes bore such red-hot ferocity that Inuyasha actually took a step away from her. "Inuyasha, I'm starving, filthy and completely exhausted. At this point if Naraku came up to me, I'd hand him the jewel shards just to rest. WE ARE STOPPING AT THIS VILLAGE NOW!!"

Inuyasha sneered at her and spread out his arms, "I won't let you…." "Osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed immediately into the dirt and everyone smoothly walked around him." "Idiot," Shippo mumbled. Sango clucked and shook her head. "Its your own fault," Miroku scolded. Kagome huffed as she stomped by him.

Inuyasha dragged himself up, spitting out grass, "Why you, don't even think…" "Osuwari!!!" she yelled out again forcefully. By the time Inuyasha righted himself, they were already entering the village.

The village was surprisingly empty when they entered and hardly anyone bothered to take note of their presence. Kagome turned around to tell Inuyasha he was overreacting, but she found him staying in the shadows and not bothering to stand near them.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. He was usually in a bad mood when he didn't get his way and she made him "Osuwari," but Kagome got the distinct impression that it was not just about delaying their journey. His body was tense as a plucked bowstring and his eyes darted around nervously.

Just as she was about to interrogate him, Shippo pulled on her sock wailing with frustration, "I'm soooo thirsty and I can't find a well anywhere!" Kagome gathered him in her arms, "Don't worry Shippo, I'll get you water." Suddenly she glanced around and recognition struck her. She smiled, "I remember where the water is."

Everyone watched, stunned as Kagome found her way easily through the foliage pushed her way into a wooden shed and came to a natural stream secreted away. They stared at her in awe as she filled her water bottles. Miroku cleared his throat, "Umm Kagome, how did you know the water was here." Kagome didn't seem too concerned, "Oh, I just remembered from last time we were here."

Sango's brows rose, "Kagome, we've never been to this village before." Kagome's hands froze underneath the stream. "What do you mean? We have to have been here before. I remember it!" Miroku shook his head, "I don't know what to tell you, maybe…"

Inuyasha's shout interrupted them, "I told you I don't know you!" Curious, everyone came out of the water shed. Inuyasha was walking around in circles, narrowly trying to avoid a little old lady who was quick on his heels. She was moving surprisingly fast despite her gnarled figure and stooped frame. She waved her cane at him menacingly and announced in a shrill voice, "I never forget a face. Stand still so I can get a good look at you."

Getting fed up with her constant poking and harassing, Inuyasha took a giant leap into the trees and disappeared. The old lady shook her cane at him, "Don't you dare run away from me young man."

Miroku rushed to her side seemingly overly concerned with her well-being. "Are you alright madam?" The reason for his uncharacteristic attentiveness soon became apparent when they saw the two young beautiful women standing by the elderly woman's side. Kagome shook her head and Sango growled with irritation.

Kagome stepped forward nudging Miroku away and successfully separating him from the giggling girls. "You know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Maybe she had been here with Inuyasha at some point before they had even met Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha!" the woman shouted, slapping her knee. "That's who it is! I knew I never forgot a face. I haven't seen that boy since I was a little girl and Lady Izayio died." Kagome froze with shock, "Lady Izayio, as in Inuyasha's mother?!"

"Of course his mother. I was just a little girl but I remember everyone talking about the lady having a half-demon son. No one was happy about having them live here." Her eyes grew misty as she drifted back into memory, "I always like Lady Izayio though. My grandmother was one of her servants and she always treated me with kindness." She sniffed indignantly, "She did not deserve what happened to her."

Kagome was horrified, without hesitation she immediately rushed into the forest searching for Inuyasha. Shippo started to follow her, but Miroku and Sango stomped him shaking their heads.

Kagome's feet flew across the ground, kicking up leaves as she ran. Her exhaustion was forgotten in her concern for Inuyasha. She couldn't believe it. This is the village where Inuyasha grew up. The same place where people had been so cruel to him, ignoring him and taunting him as a child for just being born a hanyou. No wonder he was so adamant about not wanting to stop at this village.

As usual Kagome managed to find Inuyasha when he ran off to be alone. Although he wasn't leaning on a tree branch this time, but on top of a hill standing in front of a grave. Kagome's chest clenched in pain thinking about what he must be feeling now. She steadily climbed the hill, "Inuyasha?" He didn't bother to turn around. Kagome stood next to him and took hold of his arm. He didn't shrug her off or move away. Kagome spoke softly as they stared at the grave. "I talked to that woman. She said you grew up here."

Inuyasha nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on the gravestone. "No one knows that her gave is here. I purposely hid it in the forest so it would not be easily found. They were always so awful to her I didn't want them doing anything to her grave."

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes, her heart breaking for him. She had no words to comfort the deep sorrow she knew he must have so she squeezed his arm tighter. Inuyasha leaned in closer toward her. Sometimes no words were the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Kagome stood silent on the hillside watching his mother's grave with clasped hands. Kagome suddenly flinched as something on her chest grew hot. Inuyasha turned to take hold of her shoulders, but froze staring at her shirt, "What is that?"

Kagome looked down to see a circle of light radiating from underneath her shirt. "My father's medallion!" She lifted the chain around her neck to reveal the medallion shining brilliantly. It was so bright it was difficult to look directly at it.

Kagome shielded her eyes as she and Inuyasha looked at each other in confusion. "Why is it glowing?"

Suddenly Kagome felt as if a bucket of ice water was poured over her, her body jerked and she sucked in air greedily; the freezing cold taking her breath away. "Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as caught her moments before she hit the ground and held her stiff motionless form.

He waved a hand in front of her face, inches from her nose, but she made no reaction. Her face was frozen in fear as her unblinking blank eyes stared horror at nothing but the empty sky above. Desperate, Inuyasha put his hand against her ice cold cheek, "Kagome wake up!"

Just as suddenly as she feinted Kagome started upright as if immerging from a dark deep pool. She clutched Inuyasha's shirtfront in desperation. "The village… everyone is in danger."

She whirled around trying to run back toward the village but Inuyasha stopped her. "What are you talking about?" Kagome struggled to free herself from him still shaking and her eyes wide with panic. "Please Inuyasha, please you have to believe me or everyone will die."

Inuyasha grumbled, but smoothly picked up Kagome and ran at full speed back to the village. They emerged from the forest to find the village just as they left it, undisturbed and safe.

Inuyasha threw up his hands in exasperation, "See I knew everything was fine. You are just hungry or tired or something." Kagome was too frantic to even notice his insult. She dashed back and forth searching for signs of danger. "No, something is coming I know it! I saw it!"

Shippo, Miroku and Sango came rushing forward, "What is wrong?" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm, "A demon is coming. A horrible powerful demon is going to destroy this whole village. We have to save them."

They all took in Kagome's frightened pale expression and shaking hands gripping her bow. Sango placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Alright Kagome, we believe you." Miroku stood up straight and Shippo, perched on his head, balled his little fists. "Be ready," Miroku announced.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed, "This is ridiculous. If anything were coming, I'd be able to smell it a mile awaaaa… GAAA!" The ground beneath Inuyasha crumbled instantly as a horrible scorpion bull creature emerged from the ground, flinging Inuyasha in the air with its massive horns. Everyone watched Inuyasha soar through the air like an ungraceful flying squirrel and winced when he slammed into tree.

"Ouch," Miroku mumbled.

Sango was already running and leapt onto the transformed Kirara. Kirara whirled around the creature using Hiraikotsu to block the lethal claws, trying to grab her. When Miroku distracted it with spell scrolls, Sango unleashed Hiraikotsu. The powerful boomerang barely made a dent on the demon's thick shell armor.

The creature's wicked poisonous tail lashed out, aiming for Sango. Kagome's purifying arrow struck it before it could reach its target.

By this time Inuyasha had righted himself, withdrawing Tessaiga and laughing darkly, "You picked the wrong village to attack bug." He swung his mighty sword with a growl of triumph.

_Hours later…_

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and even Inuyasha stood around the pieces of the remaining half-scorpion half-bull demon sweating, battered, and bent over for air.

Miroku wiped his forehead, "That thing just wouldn't die." Kagome choked out, "It didn't even have a jewel shard. How could it be so strong?" Sango leaned heavily on Hiraikotsu, "It took all of our attacks at once to finally kill it?" Kagome looked over warily at Inuyasha's eerily still form, "Are you sure you're okay? You took quite a few hits"

Inuyasha placed his sword on his shoulder trying to appear unfazed, "Come on, it wasn't that baa…." Inuyasha eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she rushed to his side.

The elderly lady emerged from one of the cottage, where all the villagers had hidden during the battle. She shuffled over to Inuyasha's prone form. "Yep, that's Lady Izayio's son alright. That boy always bit off more than he could chew." She leaned down to pat his head, "Good dog boy."

Kagome sighed. At least one person from Inuyasha's village had liked him. She patted Inuyasha's head as well. However, she was still glad Inuyasha was unconscious because he probably would have said something rude to this lady and changed her good opinion of him.

After carrying Inuyasha inside and bandaging their wounds, they finally got to eat. As luck would have it, the elderly woman's granddaughters were excellent cooks. Sango wasn't too tired to knock Miroku over the head when his flirtations became too exuberant.

Trying to distract him, Kagome asked a question that had been nagging her. "How was Inuyasha not able to smell the scorpion demon?" Miroku crossed his legs and cleared his throat, trying to look dignified despite the gigantic lump on top of his head. "He must have been traveling underground so that we couldn't detect him." Sango patted her on the back, "Thank God you sensed it Kagome. Who knows what kind of damage it would have done if we all hadn't been there."

Kagome shook her head, "I didn't sense it. I _saw_ that demon rip the village apart. It was mad! Destroying everything in its path as if it were… desperately searching for something." Shuddering with the memory Kagome placed her hand over her chest, covering the medallion.

"I don't know how I was able to see it so clearly. Inuyasha and I were standing on the hill and suddenly my medallion started to glow…" Miroku stood up, "Medallion? What medallion?" Kagome pulled the medallion from around her neck and handed it to him.

He held it gently and with reverence, goggling at it with fascination. "I thought I sensed a new power. I never would think it came from this." His eyes shot back up to Kagome's befuddled expression, "Where did you get this?" "My mother gave it to me. It belonged to my father. He wore it all the time."

"Your father! This belonged to your father?" Kagome nodded hesitantly. Sango kneeled next to her, "I didn't know your father was a priest Kagome." Kagome laughed, "No he was a salesman. The most spiritual thing my father ever did was being forced to buy my grandfather's charms."

Miroku stared at her for a moment, appearing torn about something. He took a deep breath and proceeded, "Kagome, this medallion has intense spiritual power. These symbols on the back are some of the most powerful in creation. I don't even recognize the hidden magic of some of them."

He handed the medallion to Sango, "Try to put this on." Sango gave him a strange expression, but complied. However she couldn't. She struggled, but the medallion's chain, which was overly long on Kagome, wouldn't fit over her head. She head the medallion out with shock, "I can't."

Miroku nodded, expecting as much. "These spiritual tools usually have a barrier so that only those chosen for their unique spiritual abilities could wear them." He placed the medallion back into Kagome's cold fingers, "If this belonged to your father…

…then he was no salesman."

With her face pale, Kagome bolted out of the room without a word and ran. She ran down the village dirt road, she ran into the forest pushing leaves and branches out of her face. She clutched the medallion so tightly, its markings were making an indention on her numb hand. She ran until lungs burned and she couldn't breathe and collapsed at a forest clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome knelt with her fists pressed against her eyes, trying to regain her breath and her composure. Her eyes stung, but she willed the tears back. Sucking in air, she leaned back on her heels and suddenly saw a handkerchief before her in an outstretched hand.

Her eyes followed the hand to the muscular arm to the muscular bandaged bare chest to Inuyasha's glowing gold eyes, not quite concealing his concern.

"You have something on your face," he announced gruffly. Kagome knew perfectly well there was nothing on her face, but he was terrified that she would start crying. No matter how tough Inuyasha thought he was, he could never stand tears. She was impressed he managed to come this close to her already.

Taking mercy on him, she smiled and took the handkerchief. "You shouldn't be out of bed. Your injuries haven't healed yet." Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms, "These stupid scratches are nothing! Don't mistake me for you weak humans."

He watched as Kagome absently wiped her face, removing the invisible dirt. Kagome sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs, her chin resting on her knees as she stared at her shoes somberly.

"You think I'm silly don't you? For getting upset and running away like that." Inuyasha remained silent for a moment as he watched her, "Would it really be that bad? If your father was a priest instead of a….a… saladsman…."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, "Salesman." He continued on, "Yea whatever… it would make sense wouldn't it? You're a priestess. You're father is a priest. It's in your blood."

Instead of answering she stood up and walked up to the slope to the top of the hill. With her hand resting on a nearby tree, she looked out over the rolling hillsides, trying to gain serenity from their beauty.

"I was eleven when my father died. I was so much luckier than Souta who was barely old enough to remember his face."

Her head dropped, "Although he died only four years ago I barely have any memories of him. He was always away. Always traveling to new places for long periods of time. When I was little I would cry when he left, begging him not to leave. Mama would hug me and say that he had to leave for work and that every time he left it was because he loved us so much. He did it all to support us."

"The few memories I have of him, were of him telling me of his travels. I would sit on his lap clutching the new gift he had brought listening avidly to all the new people he met, the amazing places he saw and how it was always an adventure."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, "If he wasn't a salesman, if he wasn't traveling to for work, then where was he? Why did he leave us so often, only to die while we were young? To find out that the little I knew of him was a lie… it feels like I have lost him all over again."

A tear escaped her squeezed lids and skimmed her cheek. Inuyasha stood behind her, clutching his fist in frustration that he had no words to ease her pain. He took a hesitant step forward, "Kagome? I…"

Quickly wiping the stubborn tear away Kagome whipped around with her smile back in place, "Don't worry about me. Just a weak moment is all. I was a bit shocked but I'm fine now."

She waved a hand, shooing him away. "Go on back to the cabin. I'm fine. I just want to stay out here by myself for a little bit. You know, get some fresh air."

Guilty Inuyasha backed away, feeling as if he had no other choice. "Don't stay out here too long by yourself." Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded, trying to remain upbeat.

Long after Inuyasha left she stood in silent stillness staring out at the vast scene before her, watching the sunset paint the countryside. The vivid orange and red bleeding across the horizon and rolling hills.

Her tranquility was suddenly interrupted. She heard the hissing whistle first, like the wind over the sea. Then the slick milky eels twirled around her in an eeiry haunting dance. Creatures neither truly dead nor alive, their eyes void of color or emotion.

A spine tingling chill crept from her toes to her head and Kagome had no doubt as to who was the cause of it. Without turning around she spoke barely above a whisper, "You really have the worst possible timing…" She turned her head facing the intruder with a hot glare, "… Kikyo."

_It was odd_, Kagome thought, _to look at your face that wasn't your own_. It was like staring into a warped fun house mirror that distorted your appearance. She imagined that if she ever turned into a vampire, she would look like this. Porcelin ghostly perfect skin in place of her warmed flushed tone. Sparkling brown eyes darkened by the deep misery and loneliness of eternal youth. Hauntingly beautiful and graceful, instead of bubbly and clumsy.

Usually Kagome felt awkward or afraid in Kikyo's presence. Her power as a priestess, undead state and her relationship with Inuyasha had always made her intimidating. Now Kagome was too angry to be at a loss for words. She just wanted to be left in peace.

She turned her back to Kikyo again, something she would have never thought herself capable of in the past. She ground out through gritted teeth, "Inuyasha left. You should go to him. I'm sure he'd be more than thrilled to see you."

Kagome knew she was being petty and negative, but she couldn't help it. As long as she was on this path of self-pity she might as well dive into the whole pool. Everything she knew about her father was a lie and the boy she loved another.

Kikyo's facial expressions didn't even flicker in response to her provoking. She spoke with her voice smoky and silky smooth, "I didn't come here for him." Just the sound of it made Kagome want to grind her teeth together.

She glided closer, her shigematsu still whirling around them. "I sensed a new power," she continued, "and came to invesitage." Her liquid eyes narrowed, "I never imagined it would be from you."

Kagome stood her ground defensively glaring back at Kikyo's probing stare. Suddenly Kikyo's eyes widened, "That Medallion. That must be it." Before Kagome could react, Kikyo was in front of her, moving stealthily as air and grabbing hold of the medallion around her neck. Her slender fingers barely closed around it before sparks shot out. Kagome felt the electric current run through her entire body, giving her chills. Kikyo flew backward, barely catching her balance before she was knocked to the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized Kikyo was clutching her hand in pain and breathing heavily. Kikyo's brows were furrowed as if she were concentrating on something very upsetting. Kagome stepped forward concerned. As usual, her heart won over her anger every time. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Kikyo took a step back warily. "It is nothing. That medallion has more power than I imagined. It is very ancient." Kagome wanted to ask her a million questions, but Kikyo had already turned her back on her. She called out over her shoulder, "Be very careful with that Medallion Kagome. You have no idea what kind of treasure and burden you hold. I can't be the only one to sense its powers."

Kagome clutched the Medallion as she watching Kikyo slither away, letting the warning sink in.

(So I saw someone else do this on another Fanfiction and I thought it was a great idea. I love hearing feedback so I figure this is a good incentive. Five reviews for the next chapter please  )


	6. Chapter 6

Across the sunset lit horizon, through the dense forest, over the rugged mountains and into the smarmy festering swamp inside a damp deep cave, a withered woman shot up from a groggy sleep gasping for air.

Barely a moment had passed before another crone appeared in the crevice, dragging her right leg behind her. Her beady eyes were nearly concealed beneath folds of skin, like a bulldog, but they were still wide with shock. "Sister! Sister did you feel it?" Her voice was like the screech of fingernails scratching glass.

Her sister frowned and growled, "Of course I felt it, you toad. I'm not dead yet." Lumbering awkwardly from her resting spot against the rocky ledge, the woman managed to drag herself upward. Her ragged clothes appeared to be rotting off her haggard flesh.

She was even more unfortunate looking than her sister if that was even possible. Ugly angry pockmarks scorched her face. Her skin looked as if it was dripping off her like a melting candle. She scuttled to the doorway with an angry sneer, pushing her sister out of the way. "Where is Rajani?"

Her sister hobbled after her, wringing her hands. "Rajani's watching the dark pool Sister."

Sure enough they found Rajani bent over the Dark Pool with its bubbling black water dripping from the ceiling to the floor. Her figure was gnarled and twisted like an ancient decrepit oak tree.

The youngest of the three crones approached her, with her limp leg dragging across the slate. "Tell me Sister, was that power the Urn? Has our creature acquired it?"

The eldest crone Bimbaya pushed the youngest aside to gain access to the Dark Pool and spat on her sister's dragging clothes with disgust, "Don't be stupid Hinapouri, a measly enchanted Urn could not generate that much power." Her milky glazed eyes gazed into the Dark Pool greedily, "It is something far better."

Seeing nothing but bubbling inky water, she growled with frustration and turned expectantly to the twisted figure of her middle sister. Of the three sisters, Rajani had the mildest temperament and was by far the most proficient Seer. "Well Sister, what do you see?"

Rajani's black mirror eyes were directed toward the Dark Pool. It was impossible to see what she was looking at, because they were darker than the Dark Pool itself, devoid of white, color or emotion. If you stared directly into them you would only see your own reflection.

Her voice hissed like a snake, "I see nothing Bimbaya. Its power is blocking my Sight." Bimabaya swore and spat into the pool, making it hiss and sizzle.

Hinapouri scuttled forward, her frown making her eyes nearly invisible underneath the folds of her brow. "Maybe we only need another feeding. Once our creature returns with the Urn, our powers will increase. That with another priestess or two we could…"

Rajani interrupted, "Our creatures fails." "What?!" Bimbaya and Hinapouri roared in unison. With a wave of her hand, Rajani called forth the image for her sisters to witness. They watched, as their horrible monstrous precious creature was slowly ripped apart by a group of mere mortals!

Hinapouri whined shrilly, "That's impossible. We put nearly all the power we drank from the jewel shard into creating that creature. It should have been unstoppable."

Bimbaya's eyes narrowed as she watched the scene before her. "That girl, the one in the strange clothing. Her powers as a priestess are unprecedented. She has not even fully tapped them yet."

Her eyes suddenly widened and a slimy smile spread across her withered lips. "Sisters look around that girl's neck. Tell me what you see." Hinapouri s squinted her eyes as the girl's image, "A red bow?" Bimbaya whacked her sister across the back of her head, "No you imbecile!" Rajani spoke, her voice an eerie whisper, "The Medallion. The Time Guardian's Medallion."

Bimbaya rubbed her gnarled hands together gleefully; "Exactly! I have not felt the presence of the Time Guardian in over sixty years. The power from the Medallion would be enough to feed us for eons." Rajani grinned showing her fanged teeth, "Not to mention the power over time could return our youth."

Hinapouri twirled around in circles, tugging her ratty hair. "Oh to be young again. To get out of this blasted cave and devour the world, one sacred being at a time. Yes Sisters, let's suck the Medallion dry. Send another creature after it right now!"

Rajani held up a hand. "Beware Sister. This girl has the blood of the Time Guardian in her. It will not be as easy as you think to retrieve the Medallion. Even if we kill her, we could not remove the Medallion from around her neck."

When Hinapouri pouted, Bimbaya's greasy grin only grew. "Ah but Sisters, you are looking at this the wrong way. Why just settle for the Medallion, when we can have a powerful priestess to feed off as well?" She sneered at Kagome's face, reflected in the inky pond. A face flushed with weariness, worry and determination. "She is just a girl after all," Bimbaya continued, "just a young human girl."

Bimbaya unfurled her nails and scratched one single yellowed claw across the stone surrounding the Dark Pool. It screeched and left a white indentation across the smooth black. She turned her grin to Hinapouri. "And all girls have weaknesses."

Hinapouri's dog eyes suddenly glistened, understanding her sister's meaning. She rubbed her hands together and then her belly, "First I need a drink."

Bimbaya growled, "You are far to greedy Sister. You just had a drink when we created the last creature." Hinapouri's bottom lip quivered, "Just a small sip, she is a powerful priestess after all. It will not be as easy to look into her heart."

Rajani hissed, "Just give her the drink Bimbaya. She won't shut up otherwise. Besides there will be plenty for all of us soon." Still grumbling, Bimbaya reached into her tattered clothing and retrieved a jar with a piece of the Soul Jewel glowing inside. "Just a small sip, mind you. This has to last us until we get the girl and the Medallion."

Drool dripped from Hinapouri's jowls. She reached forward and sucked greedily as if gasping for air before diving into the water. The jewel shard hummed and its radiantly color dimmed slightly. Hinapouri on the other hand seemed to glow. The dark aura around her increased tremendously. She no longer looked like a haggard dog-like old woman, but the immortal immensely powerful witch she really was.

She reached into the Dark Pool, her fingers closing over the image of Kagome. She pulled back her hand with a fluttering flickering light inside, like a fairy caught caged in her claws. Before it could escape from her grasp, Hinapouri shoved it into her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Well?" Bimbaya asked impatiently. Hinapouri spat and her face twisted with disgust. "Oh, its revolting! Its so, its so…. good!" She said the word as if it were the most sacrilegious of swear words.

She clutched her throat and fell backwards, "I have never tasted a heart so pure, so strong, so selfless, so loving. I think I'm going to be sick… Wait, wait that's it!"

Hinapouri eyes finally opened. "Love." She announced, "The girl's weakness is love."

"Well Sisters," Bimbaya cackled, "we can work with that."

Their sinister laughter could be heard echoing throughout the swamp. Even the crocodiles dove further underneath the murky water to escape its bone chilling sound.


End file.
